


Disguised

by CQueen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Mistaken Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CQueen/pseuds/CQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In order to avoid a stalker Teddy has to disguise himself as a girl to attend a friend's art showing. And if that wasn't bad enough, the man of his dreams is there too...and hitting on him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disguised

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and all the situations said characters find themselves in. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy.

Disguised

Teddy came out of the shower feeling annoyed and inclined to say to hell with keeping his promise and just go straight to bed. He'd worked hard all week, he deserved a break by anyone's standards. But he didn't break his promises, no matter how tempting it was to do so. Keeping his word was a must. Even if he'd rather walk into a herd of Hippogriffs, Teddy mentally added darkly. Or walk outside his apartment naked. Or in this particular case, cross dress as a woman so that he could attend the art showing of a friend without getting sexually assaulted by said friend's sister.

Grimacing, the Gryffindor headed for his closet and took out the little black dress he kept for such occasions at the very back and out of his sight. Thankfully there hadn't been cause to go girl for a long while, but it unfortunately happened and obviously he had the dress to prove it.

Removing his towel so that he stood butt naked Teddy turned to face the mirror, concentrating on altering his appearance feature by feature. First he lengthened his light brown hair so that it came down to mid chest, and then altered his fairly average facial structure to make it more feminine. He was lanky in body already, so it was a simple matter to give him small breasts, big ones were a pain, and slightly more pronounced hips.

That and removing the hair on his legs was the full extent of the physical changes he was willing to make. He was keeping his male plumbing just the way it was. There was no power on earth that could make him mess with that area of body, Teddy thought resolutely. What if something happened and he couldn't change it back?

Rolling his cobalt blue eyes at himself and his thoughts Teddy quickly put on the black halter dress without bothering with any sort of undergarments. He hadn't made his breasts big enough to require the support, and he was not wearing panties. There was just no way in hell.

And wearing anything he was comfortable with would screw up the lines of the dress.

Once the dress was in place Teddy hunted up the footwear that went with his outfit, which were flat since he refused to wear heels but which laced up to just above his knees, which according to his god sister made up for the lack of heel and promoted sexiness. He'd let her pick out the whole outfit years ago, when he'd dressed as a girl for a Halloween party.

That done Teddy attached the clip on hoops and that was it except for the ring he put on a chain to wear around his neck. He never had the ring off his person.

After a quick look see in the mirror to make sure everything was alright Teddy headed out, heading directly for the art gallery he'd promised to make an appearance at.

Seeking out the artist's whose art was decorating the gallery's walls, Teddy tapped his friend on the shoulder, not at all pleased when the other man gave him an interested once over. "Bri, it's me. I'm in disguise and if you tell your sister or anyone what I look like now I'll beat the crap out of you."

Looking his friend up and down Brian had only one thing to say to that. "That is so wrong on so many levels."

"Shut up, this is your fault."

Shaking his head Brian had to admit that part of this was his fault, since he had not only insisted the man come, but had introduced him to his younger sister which had turned out to be a big mistake. "I have told Robin you're gay, repeatedly. She's just too much like Victoire used to be at the moment."

That was true. And just thinking about his unfortunate experiences with both women had Teddy wincing in mental pain. The two women were both beautiful, accomplished, and oozed sex appeal, and had had men drooling after them since they hit puberty. He was the exception to that, and both had thrown themselves at him as much out of pride as because they liked him. Victoire had thankfully stopped coming after him after the Hogwarts Express incident, when James had misinterpreted things and filled everyone's heads with the nonsense that he and Tori were dating. He'd come out after that big misunderstanding.

Scorpius Malfoy would be the sole person to carry on the Black genes and that was that.

But he'd only recently met Robin, and she seemed to think him being gay was more a challenge than a hindrance.

And not wanting to think about the fact that he was far more appealing to women than he was to men Teddy got straight to the point. "Well I'm here for moral support, like I promised, so come find me if you feel like you're going to lose it. I'm only staying an hour though, so if you're going to freak out do it soon."

"You're all heart."

Not about to argue Teddy headed off, checking out his friend's paintings so that he'd fit in with everyone else in the building. He'd seen most of the works already, and his friend's artistic leanings didn't line up with his own, but they weren't a hardship to look at.

Taking a glass of wine from one of the servers Teddy smiled his thanks, not taking it personally when the waiter gave him a flirtatious look.

Ordinarily he wasn't that good looking, attractive in a scholarly sort of way he'd been told. Of course he could have chosen to look gorgeous all the time, but he looked like his father and even if he hadn't wanted that connection he didn't want to attract anyone through false looks. He was too much of a Black to bend himself to please others against his will.

And besides, even if he was the most gorgeous man in existence, he still couldn't have his heart's desire, because the man he wanted more than any other was so beyond his reach they might as well be living on two different planes of existence.

Just thinking about the man in question had Teddy draining the rest of his glass without pausing for breath.

Not being a complete idiot, he'd never told Victoire that while he had zero romantic interest in her, he would gladly hand over the entire contents of his small vault for the opportunity to sleep with her baby brother. Oh yeah, that would be a fun conversation, Teddy thought wryly as he handed off his empty glass to another of the waiters. She'd rip him to shreds and then set the pieces on fire.

Then it would be the rest of the family's turn.

Not that Louis Weasley was aware of him on that sort of level, Teddy reminded himself, just to continue on the depressing theme. The man saw him as an honorary member of his family at most, an old family friend who was at all the family gatherings and had babysat him once upon a time. There was a seven year age gap, they'd never attended school together, and at twenty years of age Louis was just spreading his wings, exploring and expanding his world alone for the first time.

The icing on the cake was that they couldn't be more different in personality either.

People often said he acted twice his age, while the gorgeous blonde was lighthearted and easy going. He was an introvert, Louis was an extrovert. He preferred quiet activities, the other man was rarely quiet and was always ready to party it seemed.

And boy did he excel at depressing himself, Teddy thought with a sigh. It really was one of his few gifts.

)

Forty minutes later Teddy came to the conclusion that he was jinxed. It was the only logical explanation as to why he was seeking a place to hide thanks to the fact that one of the gallery's patrons had taken a shine to his female form and apparently wasn't capable of understanding that no meant no. And if the man grabbed his ass one more time he was going to punch the bastard so hard he'd think he was seeing triplets, Teddy thought darkly, eyes lighting up when he caught sight of doors leading out and onto the terrace. He'd hide out there until his hour was over and he could go home, the Gryffindor decided.

Thank the fates.

Picking up his pace the Gryffindor all put threw himself through the doorway, heading immediately for the far side of the balcony so that he wouldn't be visible from the doorway. Once he was sure he'd lost the other man Teddy leaned back against the railing and sighed in relief.

"I take it you weren't interested in the human octopus?"

Blinking in surprise at the achingly familiar voice Teddy spoke without thinking as he quickly straightened up to his full height. "What are you doing here?"

"Is the terrace your personal space?" Louis Weasley asked with amusement, lifting a questioning eyebrow. There were lights woven in between the railing and fashionable mini lampposts, enough that they were both visible enough to the other, but the shadows still loving played over the planes of the younger man's cheekbones.

Blushing, Teddy had to take a moment to remind himself that the blonde didn't know who he was. "Apologies, and yes, I had zero interest in being near the human octopus."

"That was pretty obvious to everyone but him. Louis Weasley."

Staring at the outstretched hand Teddy knew he should just explain things to the younger man, but some perverseness in his character had him coming up with a new name on the spot. "Tess." He couldn't think of a last name and lying had never been his strong suit. Better to keep it simple.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Tess."

Eyes going huge Teddy stared as Louis took his hand and brought it to his lips. Louis Weasley was kissing his hand.

If he were really a girl he'd squeal.

Which was utterly mortifying, Teddy mentally added as he told the man it was nice to meet him too. "You're a fan of the artist, or here with someone?" He was betting on the latter, the man was no more an art collector than he was. So yay, on top of everything else he'd likely have to see the blonde cuddle up with some girl before he left for the night.

"Actually I came here hoping to run into a friend of the artist. He's a little too…abstract for my tastes. I prefer things to look the way they're supposed to. You?"

"I'm a friend of the artist's, here for moral support."

"Yeah, I heard he's the type to freak out if one of his showings doesn't go off without a hitch." Shoving his hands in his pockets the blonde moved to stand at Teddy's side, leaning back against the railing. "Since you know the artist, maybe you know the guy I'm looking for. Teddy Lupin?"

Teddy blinked in surprise, nodding his head slowly as he wondered if the other man had somehow recognized him and was teasing him. "I've met him. Why are you looking for him?"

Louis shrugged his shoulders. "I haven't seen him in a while. My family and I went to France last month for a couple weeks and before that Teddy and I kept missing each other at family get togethers and stuff. When I read about this in the Prophet I figured he'd be here and we could catch up. It feels like forever since we've talked, so I figured I'd gamble on him being here and drop by."

Going all gooey inside at the idea that he'd been missed, Teddy's eyes softened lovingly. "That's nice."

"He might not see it that way. I tend to make him nervous."

Teddy's surprise was written all over his face. "Why would you say that?" Not that there wasn't some truth to the statement, but he'd thought he'd hidden his reaction to the other man so well. It wasn't exactly nerves, he was just very aware of the man standing in front of him.

And he was always aware of the horrible consequences if Louis were to ever learn of his feelings.

"I would say it because it's true. It's pretty cute though. He's just cute in general."

Cute? He was cute? Seriously? Louis thought he was cute?

"So have you seen Teddy around?" Louis asked, breaking through the man in question's happy thoughts.

"Uhm…no, but I'm sure he'll be by for Brian's sake." If he extracted himself now he could apparate home, change his body and his clothes, and get back before Louis got tired of waiting for him and left. Maybe he could even convince the man to leave the gallery with him and they could go and get tea or coffee somewhere. Of course he'd have to arrive and leave without Robin spotting him, but Louis would be there to protect him. Unless she decided to turn her attention to Louis, which was pretty much guaranteed now that he thought about it. Damn.

"Ah, there you are, my dear."

Double dammit, Teddy thought as he watched his male admirer from earlier coming towards him. Hands automatically fisting at his sides, the Gryffindor forgot all about punching the bastard out as he felt Louis's arm curl around his waist.

"A friend of yours, Darling?" Louis asked, kissing the side of the other Gryffindor's head before turning to smile at the older man who'd come to an abrupt stop in front of them.

Unable to stop himself Teddy put his arm around Louis's waist in turn, cuddling up against the slightly taller man's side. "Just someone who was admiring a painting I was looking at earlier. I'm sorry, I've forgotten your name."

"Miles Warbler." The man answered weakly, obviously getting the point the other two were making. "Sorry to interrupt you both."

Accepting the older man's apology Teddy and Louis kept in their reactions as they returned his good byes, watching the old lecher beat a hasty retreat towards the balcony doors.

"And know for the finishing blow." The blonde murmured just loud enough for Teddy to hear.

And just like that, much to Teddy's surprise, he found himself neatly swung into his dream man's arms as the younger man lowered his head to press their lips together in a kiss that had sparks flying, blood boiling, and deep longings surfacing.

Clutching the man's shoulders Teddy couldn't have moved if he wanted to.

Not that he wanted to. Not remotely.

Lifting one hand to sink his fingers into the man's shoulder length blonde hair Teddy moaned his approval, his other hand cupping the back of Louis's head to keep the man right where he wanted him. Pressed up against him with chemistry sizzling and snapping in the air around them.

Groaning back in approval Louis seduced Teddy's very willing mouth to open, their tongues tangling and mating as they strained to get closer to the other.

When the other Gryffindor moved his lips to his neck Teddy sighed as he forced himself to get himself under control, belatedly remembering where they were and the fact that they could easily be seen by anyone who happened by. Between that and the knowledge that he was deceiving the man nibbling on his neck forced the older man to call a halt to what they were doing.

"This isn't the place for such things." Teddy said firmly as he held Louis away from him with his hands on the blonde's shoulders.

Louis's well kissed lips curved up, his hands coming up to encircle Teddy's wrists in a light, gentle hold. "Then take me home with you and it will be." The blonde purred, tugging him closer.

Teddy stared at the other man, realizing what the love of his life was suggesting. Eyes flashing Teddy jerked his wrists from Louis's hold, his hands going to his hips as his eyes came alive with anger.

"LOUIS WEASLEY! What the hell are you thinking, picking up a girl you've known for less than ten minutes! Has every brain cell in your blonde head died since the last time I saw you? Seriously! For all you know I could be a dominating sadist or a Death Eater or at the very least a thief bent on robbing you blind! I ought to march you home right this minute, young man, or better yet to your Gran's so that she can-."

The rest of his speech was cut off by Louis's lips.

It took Teddy longer than it should have to remember why they shouldn't be snogging, but when he did he pulled away with a scowl on his red lips.

"Shut up and take me home with you, Teddy."

Staring into the other man's eyes Teddy's mouth opened in surprise as he realized what Louis had just called him.

Louis's lips twitched. "You forgot that I was at that Halloween party too, the one where you looked exactly like you do now, right down to the footwear." The blonde Gryffindor reached out and fingered the ring on the end of the gold chain. "You never take this off, and would never give your mother's ring to someone else. And all that aside, Teddy…I'd know your eyes anywhere."

Teddy stared. "You knew it was me…all along you knew?"

This time Louis's hands moved to frame Teddy's face between his hands. "I knew all along it was you." The kiss they shared this time was short, and achingly sweet. "Now hoping that third time's a charm, will you take me home with you, Teddy Lupin? I want to get you out of that dress. Being a girl doesn't suit you, and I'm sick of waiting for you to make a damn move on me. All that's got me is headaches, waiting for you to admit that you're in love with me too."

"And the real me…suits you?" Teddy asked, a small ray of hope coming into his eyes as he let himself wrap his arms around the blonde's waist. "You...love me too?"

"It suits me to a T…Teddy."


End file.
